


Starlight

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: A quiet moment taken when the Watcher can't sleep.





	Starlight

* * *

She was tired of not sleeping.

Emiri’s lips twitched in recognition of that irony as she walked through the halls of Caed Nua, Lottie trailing behind her on her way out of the keep. The soft click of the dog’s nails against the stone floor was a comfort, though she couldn’t explain why. When they reached the door that emptied into the courtyard, Emiri bit her lip in concentration as she eased it open as quietly as she could. She paused for Lottie to follow her out before closing it and heading for the newly-repaired reflecting pool by Brighthollow. It was the best place in Caed Nua for looking at the stars, and Emiri needed the distraction tonight. 

It had rained earlier that evening, and the wet grass stuck to her bare feet, giving way to damp stone as she approached the pool. She wasn’t alone.

“I see I’m not the night sky’s only admirer,” Kana said in a low voice, flashing a warm smile when he caught sight of her. Emiri’s eyebrows rose in mingled surprise and concern as she hesitantly smiled back.  


“I’m sure it’s obvious why I’m up at this hour,” she began, sitting next to him on the wide marble rim of the pool. Her dreams and regular insomnia were the furthest thing from _secret_. “But shouldn’t you be asleep?”  


“I like having a good view of the stars,” Kana admitted, a touch of sheepishness in his voice. “They’re so different here from Rauatai, or even other places I’ve traveled.” He smiled. “And my watches when we camp are better spent with my eyes on our surroundings than the night sky.”  


Emiri laughed quietly, scratching Lottie’s ears when the dog whined and nudged her hand. “That is appreciated, yes. What’s so different about the stars here?”

“Well...” Kana thought for a moment, face tilted toward the sparkling sky. “There,” he pointed to a trio of brilliant stars almost straight up from where they sat. “Tiadra and her sisters. They’re barely visible in Rauatai; off on the horizon and the first to be swallowed by the sunrise. Here they’re center stage.” The faintest note of homesickness crept into his voice. “My sisters used to love that story; Maia especially. Three sisters who sought adventure, loved to explore, chasing the horizon until the gods let them ascend to the heavens themselves.” He glanced over at her, flashing an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I shouldn’t bore you with stories of my family.”  


“Who says they’re boring?” Emiri countered. “I barely remember my family, I’d love to hear you talk about yours. Your sisters liked the story of Tiadra...”  


Kana gave her a mildly searching look as she stumbled over the name. “Are you familiar with that one?”

Emiri shook her head. “The pirates stayed mostly around Deadfire Archipelago, and all I learned from them about stars was how to tell if you’re in the wrong place.”

Kana laughed. “Still a worthy skill.”

Emiri nodded, rubbing the scars on her wrists. “Taking in to consideration _how_ I learned, I think I’d rather know the stories. The stars aren’t helping much with knowing if I’m in the right place _now_.”

“I think you are,” Kana said, perhaps a touch too quickly, then ducked his head to hide a sheepish smile. “What I mean is, you’re a good person and leader both, and I don’t think the quest to stop Thaos could be in better hands.”  


“I’m grateful for the vote of confidence,” Emiri said, smiling despite the pang in her chest. “I’m not a saint, Kana, I’m just trying to do my best to help.”  


“And doing a fine job of it,” he assured her.  


“Thank you. Good to know all the trials that landed me here were worth something.” She smiled wryly. “Hate for them to go to waste.”  


Kana smiled as well,his whole face lighting with enthusiasm as a thought occurred. “Much like the tale of Ríasco.” He gestured to another cluster of stars. Emiri twisted to look where he was pointing and very nearly lost her balance. Kana grabbed her arm before she tumbled into the pool. “Careful!” Once she was balanced again, he asked, “Would you like to hear the story?”

Emiri considered for a moment, saw the hope glowing in his eyes. “Does Ríasco get a happy ending?”

he nodded. “Oh, yes. He, more than most, deserves one.”

“Then I’d love to.” She rested her chin on her palm, elbow braced against her knee, and listened intently as Kana began with all the flair of a bard performing for a crowded tavern. _Yes_ , she smiled to herself. _I’m definitely in the right place._  


**Author's Note:**

> Emiri is a Moon Godlike cipher, a former slave from the Deadfire Archipelago. She has a teeny tiny bit of a crush on Kana that may or may not be requited, I haven't decided yet. For now I'm just enjoying their dynamic as friends and we'll see where things go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Get Brighter the More it Gets Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683317) by [haledamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haledamage/pseuds/haledamage)




End file.
